Comment voyager avec un robot
by princessed
Summary: Dans un hôtel, Z et R ont un petit problème d'insomnie.


Disclaimer : le dessin animé Zeta Project ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun avantage financier de cette fiction.

_Comment voyager avec un robot_

Ce soir, c'est tranquille. On n'a pas été poursuivis depuis deux jours. Je m'ennuierais presque. Quoique, voyager avec un synthoïde, ça n'est jamais ennuyeux, il n'y a qu'à voir ses réactions, parfois. Ce soir, on passe la nuit à l'hôtel, dans une ville minuscule où on va rester pendant un moment histoire de brouiller les pistes avant de se remettre à la poursuite de Selig. Je déteste ces trous perdus : il ne s'y passe jamais rien. C'est soirée télé ou soirée télé.

Z regarde les infos à la télé. C'est tellement ennuyeux que je ne les regarde pas : c'est Z que je regarde. Il est beau gosse. J'ai beau savoir que cette apparence n'est qu'un hologramme que j'ai d'ailleurs choisi, des fois je me laisse aller à le regarder. C'est toujours agréable d'être vue avec un beau mec. Il ne se rend probablement pas compte que je le regarde entre deux bouchées de salade poulet-crudités (faut que je fasse attention à ma ligne). D'ailleurs, il s'en foutrait sûrement.

J'ai envie de frites. Mais j'ai encore pris un kilo, pas question que je me laisse aller. Dans un sens, c'est bien de voyager avec un robot : un mec normal se goinfrerait devant moi à la première occasion, et ça me taperait sur le système. Là, je suis tranquille.

Non, en fait, manger seule, c'est triste. Mais Z est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

Après qu'on ait regardé un téléfilm, je rentre dans la salle de bains pour me laver les dents et me mettre en chemise de nuit. C'est drôle, j'ai fermé la porte par réflexe. Ça ne lui ferait rien du tout s'il me voyait toute nue, pourtant. Et à moi, ça me ferait quoi ? mmm, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ces choses-là.

J'ai dû m'endormir paisiblement dans ce lit pour deux, bercée par son absence de ronflements. Je me suis réveillée vers une ou deux heures du matin. Z était assis devant la télé. Il avait l'air complètement perplexe. J'ai regardé l'écran et j'ai vu que c'était un porno ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis précipitée pour éteindre la télé.

« Ro ? »

« On est au milieu de la nuit et j'ai sommeil ! »

Il fait un signe d'assentiment et j'éteins la lumière. Assez brusquement d'ailleurs. Je me répète que ce n'est rien, que je vais m'endormir dans cinq minutes. Comme ça arrive souvent dans ces cas-là, le sommeil ne vient pas. Pour finir, je rallume et je prends un magazine.

« Rosa, tu es en colère ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Ce magazine est nul, j'ai très envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Crétin de synthoïde !

Crétine que je suis, on n'a pas idée de mener une vie pareille. Je me sens perdue en fait, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me cajole. Mais un robot, ça ne sait pas faire ce genre de choses. Je voudrais lui expliquer ça mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il comprenne. Et je m'en veux de vouloir lui en demander autant.

« C'est ce film qui t'a fait peur ? »

« J'ai plus douze ans, tu sais. »

« C'est un film interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. »

Je déteste ses raisonnements. Mon oreiller vole, il le reçoit en plein visage et ne fait pas mine de l'éviter. Dans cinq secondes, il me pose une question tordue. Cinq, quatre…

« Ro, pourquoi ce genre de films est-il interdit aux mineurs ? »

Enfin une question facile ! « Ça pourrait les choquer. C'est comme quand on montre trop de violence à la télé. »

Il rallume pour vérifier et contemple pendant quelques instants le garçon et la fille qui se font des trucs. « C'est violent », conclut-il. « Pourquoi la fille dit-elle 'oh oui, oh oui' ? »

« Parce qu'elle aime ça. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas violent. »

« Pas toujours. » Je repense à un de mes ex, une brute, en me félicitant de l'avoir quitté, tout en me demandant comment expliquer à cette machine ce que c'est, de faire l'amour. Je ne suis même pas sûre de le savoir moi-même.

« Pourquoi les gens font-il ça ? »

« Pour faire des bébés. Ou pour le plaisir. Des fois, parce qu'ils s'aiment. » Sur l'écran, on voit maintenant deux filles en pleine action. Un garçon les regarde. Ce spectacle semble n'inspirer que de l'indifférence à Z : au moins, il n'est pas programmé pour l'homophobie, c'est déjà ça. Je sens venir une autre question…

« C'est agréable ? »

« Ça dépend avec qui. »

Je m'attends à des questions de biologie sur les hormones, les zones érogènes, les contractions vaginales et tout ça. Au lieu de cela, Z se tourne vers le poste et le regarde intensément. Ce qu'il fixe, c'est un des acteurs qu'on peut voir en gros plan. Puis, sans crier gare, il éteint la télé, ramasse mon oreiller et me le cale sous la tête. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai peur qu'il me… Mais non, au lieu de ça, il me borde comme un bébé en expliquant que je dois dormir. Son hologramme de visage porte une expression indéchiffrable. De la tristesse ? Perdue, j'éteins la lumière en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Z, bonne nuit Rosa. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce robot. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Est-ce que par hasard ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Moi et une machine ? Ce serait complètement insensé ! Pourtant… Toute seule dans ce grand lit, je me dis que ce serait bien de sentir des bras masculins autour de moi. Ses bras à lui, s'il était humain, peut-être. Lui, sa naïveté, sa gentillesse, son dévouement, la façon qu'il a de ne jamais rien comprendre normalement qui me mets parfois hors de moi mais que dans le fond j'adore… Oh, je crois que je suis vraiment mal barrée.

Je ne dois rien lui dire de tout ça. Peut-être que j'imagine des choses, après tout. C'est un robot, rien de plus. Allez, demain ça ira mieux.

**Le lendemain**

C'est la télé qui m'a réveillée. Un programme d'informations, cette fois-ci. J'ai engueulé Z qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il était presque huit heures et qu'on avait un train à prendre. C'est là que j'ai noté l'odeur du café. Il m'avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit !

« Tes toasts, tu les veux avec beurre ou marmelade ? »

Il avait l'air aussi calme que d'habitude. Impossible de penser qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit cette nuit. Et j'ai eu envie de lui sauter au cou. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fonctionne, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. « T'es trop gentil ! Passe-moi le petit noir. »

« Il n'y a pas de petit noir ici. Juste nous deux. »

J'ai hurlé de rire pendant une minute…

_La fin._


End file.
